


Make It Last Forever

by RainbowLookingGlass



Series: la voix, c'est toi [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BPD Kent Parson, Borderline Personality Disorder, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, NHL Bitty, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLookingGlass/pseuds/RainbowLookingGlass
Summary: Kent loves his boyfriends, and loves how easy their life together has become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as Que Je Suis, Mon Amor. I sometimes write scenes for angryspaceravenclaw to copy in her own style, and this is one I was particularly proud of and didn't quite make it into the main fic, so I made it it's own little spin off. You don't have to read the main fic to get this one, but it may provide some context.

Kent walked in the door, pulling his earbuds out and toeing his running shoes off. He was impressed with himself, really. He’d kept up with Tater stride for stride the entire five mile run, despite the five inch height difference. The chirps were good natured, endorphins were pumping, and he was fucking _starving._ He strode into the kitchen, gravitating toward a sweet smell he couldn’t identify.

 

“Bits, you know we can’t eat all this, right? Our diet plan only allows for so many empty carbs,” Jack was chirping, sitting on the counter. Bitty rolled his eyes, ignoring him while he stirred what looked like mushed up berries in a mixing bowl. Jack reached out and tried to steal a taste with his finger, leading Bitty to hit him lightly with his wooden spoon, laughing while Jack licked the droplets of whatever it was off his arm. The scene was so domestic, so easy and carefree, it almost felt like Bitty had been with them their whole llives, rather than just over a year. Jack glanced over, eyes lighting up when he saw Kent. He held his arms out, an invitation, and Kent went over and settled himself between Jack’s knees and letting Jack’s hands settle on his face. He ruffled Bitty’s hair, smirking when Bitty waved him off.

 

“Morning, boys. Whatcha making there, Bits?” he asked. He tapped Bitty on the shoulder farther from him, dipping his finger in the mixture when Bitty looked over out of reflex. He was slightly more successful than Jack had been, but still received a similar whack with the spoon.

 

“Y’all are menaces,” Bitty huffed, sounding more amused than annoyed. “I got Jack to go with me to that farmer’s market, you know? And there was this stall with this sweet little old lady, she reminded me so much of my Moo Maw. We struck up conversation and turns out we’re both from the South. She was selling raspberries, and I just had to make a pie out of them. But Jack here insisted we needed some for putting in yogurt and such, so we ended up nearly buying her out! I explained that we’re all professional athletes, and let me tell you I don’t think I’m _ever_ going to get used to saying that, and turns out she’s a fan! She had actually kept up with my draft but hadn’t expected me to be so short, bless her heart. So I think we’re going to go next week too, they have the best produce there. Oh, there are fresh peaches in the fridge if you want, honey, you must be starving after your run!” Kent chuckled and lightly hip checked Bitty on his way to the fridge. Sure enough, there was a bowl of peaches on the shelf. He grabbed three and rinsed them off, taking his place against Jack again to eat them. Jack grabbed his wrist, trying to steal a bite, but Kent fought him.

 

“Hey, get your own. I am a professional athlete, I need my sustenance,” he protested. Jack stared at him for a second, grabbed all the peaches and set them on the counter, then quickly put Kent in a headlock. Kent sputtered and objected between laughs, wrestling back, but Jack definitely had size advantage, and position advantage from his perch on the counter.

 

“Professional athlete, eh? Come on then, surely you can fight little old me off. Not like I have three inches and twenty pounds on you or anything, not like I’m your captain,” Jack egged him on. His hand got just a bit too close to Kent’s mouth and Kent took his chance, biting it lightly but hard enough that Jack startled, yelping and loosening his grip. Kent twisted and grabbed Jack, pulling him off the counter and climbing onto his back.

 

“Hey! Minor penalty for roughing! Two minutes in the sin bin for both of you!” Bitty chimed in, grinning. He shooed Jack, Kent still clung to him like a koala, out of the kitchen, tittering about rough housing around pie. Jack laid down on his back on the sofa before Kent could get off, squishing him a bit and making him bang on Jack’s chest in protest. Jack sat up, freeing him, and turned so he could grin down at his boyfriend. Kent was sure his hair was even more fucked up than before, and he was breathing a little hard again, but the look of fondness in the look Jack was giving him combined with the light singing he could hear from the kitchen made his heart feel like it was fit to burst. He gently cupped Jack's cheek, leaning up to kiss him gently.

 

“We should go on a date tonight,” he suggested, loudly enough for Bitty to hear too. Jack smiled gently. He repositioned them, making Kent scoot so Jack could settle in behind him and wrap him tightly in his arms, ignoring the light sheen of sweat Kent had worked up running.

 

“How about that nice Greek place, the one on the water? We can get a little dressed up, have a nice night. We can get frozen yogurt after even,” Jack suggested. They looked over at Bitty, who was busy getting filling into the pie shell but had a grin on his face.

 

“The one that we went to for our anniversary? That sounds lovely, it’ll be nice enough to sit outside. Maybe they’ll even have those little fireplaces going, I love how romantic the patio gets when they do that. For now, Kent, go shower off. This pie ought to be done in about 45 minutes, and trust me, you'll want a slice,” Bitty turned away from them to put the pie in the oven, and Kent looked up at Jack with a smirk.

 

“Join me?” he asked coyly, lacing his fingers with Jack's. Jack's eyes widened, but he glanced over at Bitty.

 

“Bits?” he offered, but Bitty just waved him off.

 

“Y’all go ahead, I want to get these dishes done.” Kent squeezed Jack's hand, getting to his feet and pulling Jack easily towards the shower while Bitty continued happily humming away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at thesegayhockeynerds.tumblr.com!


End file.
